Resurrections
by ReaderGeek471579
Summary: Jack meets some familiar faces while he's stuck in The Empty. Some of them are friendly; some, not so much.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Just having fun. Everything belongs to the show runners, Warner Brothers (I think), CW, etc. Just borrowing a few characters for a little fun. This is the first story I've posted so be nice. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Jack ran through the black shapeless void that was The Empty. What was left of his birth father had charged him moments after he'd woken up and was speaking with Billie and the entity he'd once heard Castiel refer to as The Shadow. At least here they were more on even ground abilities wise.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see The Shadow pull what looked like a morgue drawer made out of the same black stuff everything else here was made of, seemingly out of thin air. However, he didn't have time to figure out what the entity was up to. His birth father screamed behind him and the same red tinted black and silver light that had so effortless knocked Death and the Shadow out of the way brushed past him.

Lucifer came to a shrieking halt in front of Jack just as Jack himself skidded to a halt in order to avoid collision. Red eyes in a silver skull glared at his son as said son got his first good look at Lucifer's true form. It was terrifying, horrible, and beautiful all at the same time.

The figure didn't so much speak as open his mouth and admit the same high-pitched wail of angel radio. Then just as Lucifer was closing his silver hand around Jack's throat, the commanding voice of Death spoke from behind Jack. "Awaken, Messenger! You are needed once more. Your long story is not yet over."

Lucifer shrieked again and threw Jack to the ground, planting his foot into the nephilim's chest. A golden glow slowly started to form from where Death had been speaking. Before Lucifer could do too much more damage, the glow continued to strengthen in the stillness that permeated the empty. All parties seemed transfixed as the golden glow seemed to condense into the shape of a man and take on a blueish tint.

Finally, with his birth father's silver skeletal foot digging into his chest, Jack looked back over his head just in time to see Gabriel, or the golden shape of him sit up. He was dressed in what Sam would've called Classical Greek arraignments … and Dean would've referred to simply as a toga.

The smile on his face was at once fierce, mischievous, and – at least to Jack – comforting. In point of fact, Gabriel smiled at his nephew as he stood up with such affection that he had only ever shown to a select few of his favorite fletchings – Castiel and Balthazar being his absolute favorites – and very few humans. If Jack were here in the empty that had to mean that his favorite lumbering flannel clad humans were in even further over their head than usual.

At least, his evil older brother was stuck here too. At the thought of Lucifer, Gabriel turned to the devil and plastered an absolutely devious smile on his face. "Luci! I'm home!"

Lucifer looked at his brother without taking his foot from his son's chest and opened his mouth and hummed in that same high-pitched sound as before. Angel radio's enochian was the first of many unspoken languages he and his brothers shared. He was clearly correct in assuming that Gabriel would understand him because his little brother's true form glowed brighter as he stepped forward and the blue tint that he had inherited after training with Michael seeped further in into his essence.

"I'm THE Messenger you giant bag of dicks." Gabriel answered in a language that Jack would've understood, "Languages are kind of my thing."

Then the blue in Gabriel's golden aura surged just as the youngest of the archangel himself charged and knocked Lucifer a good distance away from the struggling Nephilim on the ground. Gabriel landed securely between Jack and Lucifer. "Come now Luci. If you can't play nice you should really just go back to sleep. Then again, Lady Death does say that the Winchesters are going to eventually need all four of us."

Gabriel heard Jack gasp behind him. Smart boy had clearly figured out the plan already. If he'd had a corporeal hand he would've extended it to the boy to help him up but he was still reconstituting enough of his grace to manifest even this much of himself, besides, that was more than Luci had clearly managed. Speaking of Luci, he was not only not letting him anywhere near Jack but he was not bringing THE Devil back until he could get Jack back to the Winchesters and be sure that Michael and Raphael were on board with this plan.

It was going to take all three of them to convince Lucifer to help Aunt Amara imprison Dad. Speaking of Raphael, Death was speaking again as Jack stood up behind his uncle. "Awaken, Law Guardian! You are needed once more. Your long story is not yet over."

The same process that occurred when Gabriel arose occurred just to the left of where the two already risen archangels faced off. Except this time, the brilliant bronze glow that was tinted with the blue of powerful archangel grace and this time Jack was just safe enough to watch the whole process.

Speaking of his protector, Gabriel glared at Lucifer while Jack moved over to where the glow was coming from. His serious nature went completely against his usually playful persona that even Lucifer was shocked into remembering that Gabriel wasn't just The Messenger. He was one of the fiercest of Heaven's warriors who had stood by Father when he was first cast down. "Stay where you are. Our brother deserves at least a peaceful resurrection."

Gabriel turned then to follow Jack but reacted quickly when Lucifer's skeletal form charged at Jack. It would have been much to quick of a move for even the fastest of the Seriphs and the humans wouldn't have even seen it coming but Gabriel was fourth being that Father created. Gabriel's grace shot out the instant Lucifer moved and threw him back into the waiting arms of Death.

"Lucifer, light bringer!" Death growled in her usually calm voice as she threw him into a cage that the shadow had fashioned and was currently standing next to. Death spoke again as the Shadow slid cage door shut cutting off the sound of Lucifer's screams from within. "Your time has not yet come but as you will not return to The Empty Sleep destined for all departed angels, you will be imprisoned here until you are ready to help with the plan."

Gabriel had caught up with Jack in time for the bronze glow that they were watching to form the bright blue of angel grace right at it's core. It was starting to slowly form into a human like shape as the archangel and Nephilim reached what could've been a stone alter if it hadn't been made of black oz like everything else in this place. Gabriel finally had enough grace to form a solid figure and just in time too.

Gabriel grabbed Jack by the shoulder and quickly pulled the boy behind him as Raphel's bronze form shot out. "Easy brother! Yes he's a nephilim but he's not the enemy."

The squeal of angel radio emitted from the slowly forming humanoid shape. Instead of responding, directly to his brother, Gabriel reached behind him and placed a hand on Jack's head in order to share his ability to understand the earliest form of angel radio. He didn't really have time to teach Jack the language the old fashioned way so Jack could at least catch the tail end of what his other uncle was saying. "—Lucifer's son! The same brother who killed you."

"Ok, first of all." Gabriel said in the same language now that Jack would be able to understand. "Luci only thought he killed me. It was actually another universe's Michael who finally did the trick. Our Michael is on earth waiting for Death to tell him it's time to open a portal and let us through."

"That's all well and good, brother." Raphael's form looked human enough now but he still didn't switch to English or a lower form of enochian that the other angels would've spoken. "But why would we be needed back on earth and with Lucifer's Nephilim no less?"

"Because Dad's gone dark side and we both know what needs to happen now." Jack expected an argument from the older archangel and Gabriel kept himself firmly between his brother and the boy just to be safe. "The Nepilim's name is Jack, Jack Kline but the Winchesters have taken him under their preverbal wing so we might as well call him Jack Kline-Winchester. Actually, that's too much of a mouthful."

Before either archangel could speak again, Jack poked his head around Uncle Gabriel, as that was as much as the archangel was willing to risk. Jack smiled as Raphael sat up and said, "Just Jack is fine. Death said a lot of things but the important thing is that my fathers need me."

Raphael looked over to where Lucifer was trapped in the Empty's version of The Cage but before he could ask his question, Gabriel cut him off. "He's actually not referring to Lucifer as his father. He's talking about the men who raised him and taught him to be good. He's talking about Castiel and the Winchesters."

Raphael stood and placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and smiled a his first real smile in what must have been eons. "I really should take a look at the boy's soul to be sure but if The Messenger says it is so than it is so. Let us go. Michael will be waiting."

Gabriel smiled back and finally stepped aside so Raphael could get his first real look at his nephew as he said, "Of course, brother. We would not want to keep The Warrior waiting."

Jack looked up curiously at the two archangels in front of him. "Do all angels have titles like you?"

Raphael actually smiled again and spoke quickly before his brother could cut in with a long-winded explanation. "Some of the lower rank are known by several names but only we four archangels have titles. You are one of the few outside of the heavenly host to know all of them. We are god's first creation and we were with him through all of it."

There was the snap of a portal opening behind Jack but neither he nor either free archangel moved towards it as Jack asked his question. "What's Lucifer's title?"

This time it was Gabriel who spoke as they turned the boy around and moved towards the portal that they knew would lead them back to earth and the most difficult mission they had been on since they locked The Darkness away all those eons ago before most of creation. "Light Bringer. Jack, you come from The Light Bringer and you have earned that title far better than your father has since the creation of man."


End file.
